Sport
The Chuckles try their hand at sports. Plot The episode opens with Paul looking for the running orders for the show's subject but Barry gets it confused with running orders and starts to run around the studio. Paul then tells him he is looking for a presenter and Barry volunteers himself for the job. He is offered the 1st, 2nd or 3rd part of the question first and he takes the 3rd part first but the question is confusing and he thinks it is not such a good idea and Paul decides to take the job. Paul introduces the show and tells the viewers what is coming up on the show including Nigel Mansell but he gets it mixed up and the phone rings to correct him. Barry comes along with a megaphone into Paul's ear to tell him that the snooker final at The Crucible has entered a big stage and he hands over to Muttering Mike Mason. A picture of a snooker player while Mike talks about the match is played and once the snooker player as snapped his braces he hands back to the studio while Paul is still drinking his tea resulting in him spilling it. He is handed a blank piece of paper by Barry which he swaps and he reads out about a new Athletic newspaper called The Daily Thompson in which he means Daley Thompson, an Olympic athlete, which Paul screws up and chucks away. Paul then hands over to Nigel Mansell but Barry comes up behind the desk and says he isn't here yet. His excuse is that William wouldn't let him the Honda. Paul then decides to hand back to The Crucible. Muttering Mike Mason decides to look at the match from another angle and the screen switches to a picture of the snookers polka dot underpants then he hands back to the studio. Again Paul spills his tea and decides to answer the phone before it has even rung. When he answers it, he announces that Steve Cram has broken his fifth record this year which Barry thinks is very clumsy. Paul then announces the big match at Anfield and hands over to Barry reporting there. There is no one there yet so Barry heads down to the changing rooms where he announces that they have an interview with Maradonna he starts to open the door before he shouts "Getoutofit!!" and slams the door and Barry hands back to the studio. Paul hands over to racing at Aintree where it is very misty and the start of the race has been delayed so he hands back to the studio where Paul spills his tea again. He hands to the crucible where nothing is happening and it hands back again where he spills his tea again, but because no is going on, Paul hands over to Armchair Theatre while asking Barry for another cup of tea. Paul spills his tea again and hands back to The Crucible where nothing is happening and he hands back to the studio quickly and tells the audience that on ChuckleVision they won't miss a minute of the action. He gets the microphone in his ear telling him that racing is next. Instead it hands to the McChuckle Brothers at the tenth and they are playing golf. Douglas is about to swing the club when Dougal sneezes and puts him off. He then shouts at him in Scottish. He swings it again and the ball lands in the water. He has a second ball and places it on the spike and it lands in the water again. Dougal has a go this time and Douglas takes his glasses off but he can't see and struggles to place the ball on the spike. He attempts to swing but goes down again to check the ball and knocks it off and places it on the spike again. He hits the ball and he walks after it in the opposite way but Douglas turns him around. The show then moves onto the race at Aintree and the screen moves along regardless of the mist and while a man does a commentary. The screen then cuts to Barry on the football field which is empty and he walks off to the commentary box. The screen returns to Aintree where after a few seconds a Bicycle bell rings in after a train pasts by with a Bicycle on the stand. The screen then cuts back to Paul in the studio who spills his tea everywhere. The screen cuts back to the race until it finishes. Paul then reminds the audience that they will never miss any of the action before the phone rings and Paul tells the viewers that they missed Steve Cram and that there is mist at Aintree. Paul then announces the big match between The Greatest Football Ever Team & Rotherham United Reserves. It shows Barry with a large microphone playing the match with some miniature players but Paul stops him when one has a cricket bat which is Ian Botham. Paul joins in and as he is about to score a penalty, Barry announces that it is back to the studio and he heads back and announces that, that is the end of the program while Barry continues to play the game. He gets the latest piece of news 1-0 to Rotherham United Reserves, which Paul thinks is an outrage, and he returns to playing the game with Barry regardless of knocking parts of the stadium over. Watch the episode below! Trivia/Goofs *In many episodes when Paul is about to announce what is happening in next week's show, he is interrupted by Barry. *The first of many famous ChuckleVision catchphrases. Getoutofit! would later be one of Brian's regulars starting with series 7 onwards. *In the credits it states Simon Lovell was in the episode. A clear lie right there as he was absent the whole way through. This means they probablly one used one set of credits instead of a few. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes Written By John Sayle Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances